


Summer Lights

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Summer Festival, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: The summer after the Grand Prix Final, after they've settled in Russia to start training together for the next season, they decided to stay in the onsen until their wedding day, which would be celebrated at the end of the summer, and opted to spend the holidays there, surrounded by their family and close friends. And vacation meant: visiting and getting to know the places they haven't seen when they were training the previous year. Yuuri took him to all kinds of places and taught him about their history, expertly explaining every single detail he knew from all the books he'd read in school when he was younger.The only problem was, Viktor wasn't completely focused when they got home every night...Written for theVictuuri Summer Loving 2019Hope you like it!





	Summer Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandabomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabomb/gifts).

> Written for the [Victuuri Summer Loving 2019](http://victuurisummerloving.tumblr.com). The prompt was: "Yuuri takes Viktor to a summer festival in Hasetsu".
> 
> I know it's a little late but I was too sick to post anything *cries*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it and feel free to leave comments on any mistakes you may find n.n

Hasetsu was a place full of surprises. From its people to the breathtaking landscapes, you could never say you weren't wondered after visiting this small Japanese town that, despite its size, had a lot to offer to the tourists. For Viktor, this was something he never thought he'd found when he first came to Japan looking for Yuuri, but was greatly amazed at all the wonders the city had to offer.

The summer after the Grand Prix Final, after they've settled in Russia to start training together for the next season, they decided to stay in the onsen until their wedding day, which would be celebrated at the end of the summer, and opted to spend the holidays there, surrounded by their family and close friends. And vacation meant: visiting and getting to know the places they haven't seen when they were training the previous year. Yuuri took him to all kinds of places and taught him about their history, expertly explaining every single detail he knew from all the books he'd read in school when he was younger.

The only problem was, Viktor wasn't completely focused when they got home every night. And Yuuri noticed he wasn't focused when they went to certain places, either. He'd always ask Viktor what did he like the most from the place they'd gone that day, but Viktor would always avoid the question by mentioning other things around them, or just ignored Yuuri altogether and left him talking alone.

It was so annoying. His future husband was ignoring him just weeks before their wedding! They should be bonding and sharing time together before the big event, but Viktor looked like he was trying to put everything aside to focus on some other things. It was wrong.

Yuuri started to get more and more angry each passing day, but he was too anxious to say anything about it. He was scared Viktor would call off the wedding and maybe leave him right then and there, realizing Yuuri could get so obsessed with things and becoming too much for him to bare. And the poor Japanese boy didn't know what to do to ease things up.

Luckily, the end of summer brought a festival to the town, and with it, Yuuri's opportunity to face his husband-to-be and ask him what was bothering him.

The early morning light woke him up to an empty bed. Yuuri turned to his side and sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day as he grabbed his phone and looked at the hour. 7:30, it said. Viktor must have been at the rink, and Yuuri knew exactly why.

Even when they had gotten to love their day offs with cuddling and lazing around in bed, lately Viktor had been more and more insistent on refining his programs, always adding spins and changing jumps that, according to him, would "guarantee a higher score" the next season. And Yuuri was pissed off because they were still months away from it; they still had enough time to work on their programs and make them perfect.

It was so annoying. They were on  _ vacation _ ; they weren't supposed to be training or focusing on other things. It was time to relax, and Viktor was throwing everything away because he was getting more and more—.

A sudden movement on the bed brought him back from his thoughts, and he turned to see Makkachin's fluffy head, licking his face and pawing at his chest.

"Hi, Makka" he greeted sleepily, petting her head. The dog whined loudly and Yuuri suddenly realized something. He sat upright on the bed and looked at her as she kept on whining desperately. "Didn't Viktor take you out today?", he asked slowly, and Makkachin jumped down and started pulling at Yuuri's blanket. "Oh dear God", he sighed in annoyance as he stood up.

He shot Viktor a message and quickly changed his clothes for his morning jog.

Viktor hadn't even taken Makkachin out. That was really bad. If Yuuri wasn't worried enough before, he definitely was now, since he knew Viktor could forget about everything else, except for his beloved dog.

He ran a little faster than usual, avoiding at all costs getting close to the rink and hoping to chase all his worries away with the exercise, with little results to his discomfort. He jogged past some stalls getting set for the festival, and then an idea sparked in his mind.

He ran for a little bit longer, giving himself some more time to think about what he'd do when he got back home and what he'd say to Viktor, if he could find him there. He also gave Makkachin some more time to do her business and let her sniff around the beach, and it was almost noon when he finally decided to go home and put his plan in action.

He entered the inn and went straight to the showers, noticing Viktor's absence in the dining room. Deciding to ignore it, he took a shower and put on his best yukata, combing his hair and pulling it backwards, almost as if he were going to perform on the ice. He walked to the bedroom to get his geta, and that's where he found him.

Viktor was sitting on the bed, laptop open next to him and headphones on, and he was scratching furiously on a notepad various combinations of jumps and spins that, Yuuri assumed, were meant to be on his free skate. Viktor was so focused on his notebook that he didn't even notice when Yuuri entered the room or when Makkachin left the bed to sniff at Yuuri's yukata.

"Hi" Yuuri greeted. "You didn't get my message? I asked you to be ready at 12:00 so we can go to the festival".

Viktor didn't even lift up his head when he said, "Sorry, love. I'm a little busy right now. Can't we go another day?"

"What?" Yuuri snapped. "No! The festival starts  _ today _ , Viktor. You need to get ready now if we really want to go".

Viktor didn't say anything after that, which made Yuuri even more angry than he was before. How could Viktor be so selfish? Was he really doing this right now? Not even Yuuri had refused to go to the most important festival of all summer, and he was supposed to be the stubborn one.

Deciding against his plans, he stormed out of the room with a low hiss, only to return a few minutes later with something on his hands.

He threw it on the bed, right on top of Viktor's laptop. "Put his on", he demanded, finally making his fiancé to look at him with a surprised expression. "I'll see you in the banquet room in ten minutes", Yuuri said firmly, and then left the room.

Viktor stared at the green yukata lying on the bed and judging by the patterns on the garment and the fabric it was made of, Viktor realized it wasn't made for hang around at the inn. It was something to go out with. And from Yuuri's tone, he was making him  _ go _ to the festival, whether he liked it or not.

He realized Yuuri was very angry. That wasn't good.

So he grabbed the yukata and the obi Yuuri had just thrown at him and dressed up, hoping to comb his hair as decently as possible in less than ten minutes.

When he finally made it downstairs, Yuuri was waiting for him with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a frown on his face. On a normal day, Viktor would've been scared of his partner's rage, but right now he couldn't think of anything else than how beautiful Yuuri looked in his blue yukata with his hair combed back.

Viktor couldn't help but smile when he saw him, and from the light smile he got back he could tell Yuuri thought the same. They left the inn in silence, walking slowly along the streets filled with cheerful people in colorful suits and dresses.

They bought some food from the stalls along the shore and ate on a bench as the summer afternoon breeze caressed their faces. After finishing the last shared plate of dangos, they started walking again along the rest of the shops, animatedly chatting and buying some small things and souvenirs for their friends abroad.

Viktor stopped at a particular stall filled with pet snacks and homemade dog biscuits, exclaiming how badly he wanted to buy an entire box of treats for Makkachin.

"Just look at them, Yuuri!" he exclaimed. "Makka would love all of this. You already know how much she likes Japanese food!"

"Of course she does" Yuuri smiled, and it was then when he remembered why he had brought Viktor here and what it was that had started it all. He downed the rest of his kakigori and after throwing the trash away, he turned to Viktor, looking at him with a concerned expression. "About that..." he started carefully, "Viktor, you didn't take her out this morning. Why did you forget about her today?"

With that question, Viktor's excited smile faded, revealing a tense expression as he looked down at the ground between their feet. "Sorry about that. I just..." He ashamedly mumbled, not finishing the sentence. A group of people walked near them, laughing and chatting happily, and Viktor glanced at them with, what Yuuri thought, was an intimidated expression. "Let's sit over there", Viktor said quickly, gesturing to a lonely bench away from the stalls.

Without waiting for an answer, he walked towards it, Yuuri following quickly behind. He wondered what was going on his fiancé's mind, and a wave of anxiety crashed him as he imagined what Viktor wanted to say. Was he getting cold feet? Was he planning on cancelling the wedding? After everything they'd gone through, was he wanting to go back now? He didn't got much time to overthink things through as they reached the bench, Viktor stopping dead and looking at the distance, his eyes moving from the sea to the sky and avoiding Yuuri's mere form.

"Viktor, what...?" Yuuri started, but the Russian interrupted him, speaking in a low voice.

"I guess there's no point in lying to you, is it?" he whispered, lowering his head. Yuuri stared at him in silence, and he could almost hear the thoughts forming in Viktor's head, choosing the right set of words to explain himself. "I got carried away", he said as he sat down. "I got so busy planning the wedding that I forgot about next season. And now I'm concerned about my programs; I'm not sure if I'll be able to perform as well as I want to. I always surprise people, and there are so many expectations, I... I don't know if I'll be able to meet them. And that scares me..."

Yuuri stood there for a moment, processing everything Viktor had just said. He hadn't expected him saying that, but to be honest he wasn't surprised. He knew from the beginning that something related to skating was bothering Viktor, but it didn't occur to him that it was about his return next season.

So smiling softly, he grabbed Viktor's hand and looked at him in the eyes "I understand", he said. "It's ok if you feel overwhelmed right now, and you have every right to be nervous about next season. But please, Viktor, try to focus on what's going on right now. There's no way to start our future if we don't enjoy our present, and I need you with me right now"

Viktor sighed at his fiancé's words and looked down at their feet "I guess you're right" he whispered "I'm sorry for making you worry..."

"It's alright" Yuuri smiled, and he leaned to give Viktor a little kiss on the lips, which made him return the same warm smile. On the distance, the taiko drums started to rumble across the wind, their cheerful melodies inviting the people to dance and celebrate.

Yuuri gestured towards the source of the sounds and squeezed Viktor's hand. "What do you say if we enjoy our present and go dance together?"

Viktor's smile widened and his shoulders relaxed, squeezing Yuuri's hand back "That would be great" he said.

They walked together, holding hands, to the other side of the beach, where people were gathered and dancing, celebrating the end of the summer. Viktor and Yuuri soon joined and danced together, but they were celebrating the start of their future, enjoying the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> And feel free to visit me at my [Tumblr](http://a-midnight-luna.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
